sothorpottfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Król Lew
Król Lew (ang. The Lion King) – film animowany ze studia Walta Disneya, wydany w 1994. W historii tej wytwórni był to 32.pełnometrażowy film oraz pierwszy, w którym nie ma ani jednej postaci ludzkiej. Fabuła filmu pokazuje losy Simby – młodego lwa, który poznaje swoje miejsce w "Wielkim kręgu życia" i pokonuje szereg przeszkód, by zostać królem Lwiej Ziemi. Scenariusz nawiązuje do dramatu Williama Szekspira pod tytułem Hamlet. Muzykę do Króla Lwa skomponowali Elton John i Hans Zimmer, słowa napisał Tim Rice. Muzyka oraz utwór Can you feel the love tonight zostały uhonorowane dwoma Oscarami za rok 1994 w kategoriach: najlepsza oryginalna muzyka filmowa i najlepsza oryginalna piosenka filmowa. Disney wydał jeszcze dwa filmy – kontynuację Króla Lwa pt. Król Lew II: Czas Simby po 4 latach oraz rodzaj kontynuacji Król Lew III. Hakuna Matata po 10 latach. Nakręcono również serial animowany Timon i Pumba rok później. Bohaterowie Pozytywni Mufasa – ojciec Simby i pierwszy znany król Lwiej Skały. Mufasa troszczył się o swojego syna i uczył go podstawowych prawd dotyczących sfery lwiego życia. Był w złych stosunkach ze swoim bratem, Skazą. Przez niego Mufasa zginął. Później pojawia się jako duch na niebie. Sarabi – matka Simby. Bardzo dojrzała. Za panowania Mufasy i Skazy była najważniejszą lwicą i to ona musiała tłumaczyć Skazie, dlaczego lwice nie polują. Sarafina – matka Nali i najlepsza przyjaciółka Sarabi. Simba – główny bohater. Od dziecka pragnął zostać królem. Był też bardzo ciekawski i przez swoją ciekawość wpakował siebie, Nalę i Zazu w kłopoty w czasie "wędrówki" po ciemnej stronie. Później spotkał Timona i Pumbę, przez co zapomniał o tym, że jest prawowitym królem. Ostatecznie dzięki Nali, a przede wszystkim Rafiki i duchowi Mufasy zrozumiał, że musi wrócić na tron i zrzucić z niego Skazę. Razem z Nalą ma córkę Kiarę. Nala – z początku przyjaciółka, później żona Simby. Również jako dziecko bardzo ciekawska. Póżniej także mama Kiary. Timon i Pumba – surykatka i guziec. Spotkali Simbę, gdy bezsilnie leżał na jakimś pustkowiu. Ich motto brzmi Hakuna matata, co znaczy "nie martw się". Timon często opowiada jakieś żarty, lecz nie każdy je rozumie lub po prostu nie są śmieszne. Pumba jest postacią z wielkim sercem i bardzo wrażliwą. Nieoczekiwanie silny, choć nazywany "świnią". Wierni kompani Simby, później także Nali, Kiary (córki Simby, głównie w II części) i Zazu. Zazu – ptak (toko białogrzbiety – rodzina dzioborożców), królewski majordomus, dostarcza codziennie jakieś wiadomości, występuje w obu częściach. Rafiki – mandryl, przyjaciel rodu Mufasy. Często pomocny w różnych sytuacjach. Pełni rolę "chrzczącego" nowo narodzone lwiątko. Zajmuje się wróżbiarstwem. Uwielbia tańczyć i śmiać się. Podczas filmu ukazuje się wiele razy lecz nie zostaje zbyt doceniony. Negatywni Skaza (ang. Scar) – mroczna postać. Brat Mufasy i stryj Simby. Zabił Mufasę mając na celu zdobycia tronu króla. Okłamywał Simbę i inne lwice. Nie znosił otoczenia króla, a najbardziej Simby, Mufasy i majordomusa Zazu. Hieny – jest ich pełno, mieszkały kiedyś na ciemnej stronie królestwa. Shenzi – najrozsądniejsza z całej trójki hien (jej, Eda i Banzai). Banzai – kiedy upadł w kolce, Ed cały czas się z niego naśmiewał. Ed – głupkowata hiena. Prawdopodobnie ma problemy z mówieniem. Kategoria:Filmy